


Cold Rarity

by arandomfangirlswriting



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Kind of angsty, Other, Petplay, Reader-Insert, Sort Of, but not completely, dragon reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arandomfangirlswriting/pseuds/arandomfangirlswriting
Summary: (y/n) had been a powerful dragon, ruling a great stretch of land, a ruthless beast, but what happens when they mess with the one known as the Dark king? The man traps them, for his own enjoyment even!  By becoming a glorified pet, would they actually find some different purpose in their life? Read and find out!





	1. Thrill of the chase

**Author's Note:**

> Darkiplier x reader with gender neutral pronouns! Kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you in advance!! Enjoy!  
> [trigger warning for bleeding and violence (although not much detail)]

(y/n) ran faster than their enhanced ability even allowed them. Anything in their way was frozen, and then crumbled to pieces. They knew they shouldn’t have messed with the dark king, yet they couldn’t help but challenge the infamous man.

As they ran through the forest, they passed the limits of his kingdom. Finally, (y/n) was back in their domain. They weren’t done running though, the man was still hot on their trail. The scene shifted, from lush summer foliage to a wild winter hellscape. There were trees decked in white powder and howling wind, nothing on the ground beyond snow and boulders. Mulberry colored splatters covered the snow and stained (y/n)’s feather wings, some even deposited themselves on their tail. It wasn’t a fatal wound, they would live, but only the current adrenaline rush was powering them through, soon they’d begin to feel the pain.

(y/n) leaned on a tree, certain the change in ambient must’ve slowed down the king. Flashes of the past events flickered through (y/n)’s mind. For months, they had been the most feared in these lands. (y/n) was like a god, they killed crops, destroyed cities and took captives when bored to please their whims, but there was a single kingdom that stained their reputation. They called its ruler the dark king, the man (y/n) currently had hunting them down. The rumors of him flew, he was ruthless and rather greedy in some matters, he hunted down rarities for status and power.

“Darling, you can’t run from me forever.” The voice was close, but not close enough to mean they were done for just yet.

(y/n) muttered a quick “fuck” under their breath and started running once again, wincing at the pain from their wound, a clear slash across their white feathered wing that started from the top of it, where only black scales were, all the way to the bottom. Not deep enough for permanent damage, but they weren’t flying any time soon in this condition. Their run slowed down to a jog, but they were sure the king was still a decent distance away. There had to be a cave or hideout nearby somewhere.

They had been skirting the edges of his kingdom, observing, planning and preparing for the moment to strike. Unfortunately, they had been too brash, the king was already various steps ahead of them. They came into the town and it was deserted, guards instantly alerted the king and he came out in person just to see them.

The king was getting closer, (y/n) could tell. They sprinted when they saw a cave and collapsed on the cold stone ground. They crawled behind a large boulder and brought themselves up to lean on it for support. With the strength they had left, (y/n) did their best to add intensity to the tempest outside, violent winds, hail beginning to rain down, at least delaying what was inevitable at this point.

(y/n) had though it foolish of the king, to come out after them alone, they would enjoy ending him in an instant, but boy were they wrong. He was warded, powerfully so, and something about him was just… wrong… They had tried to attack him but in their foolish attempt he somehow got a hit on them. (y/n) was wounded, and to add on to their misery the weapon must’ve had some kind of substance that caused them to turn to their semi-human form. The only choice they had was to run for their lives.

“Darling, where might you be? You know, I can take the pain away, you must truly be hurting, you’ve lost a dreadful amount of blood…”

The king’s voice murmured softly. He must’ve been just outside the cave by now. The little light that came through was bouncing off (y/n)’s iridescent white scales. Their tail, striped like a tiger yet in white, was wrapped around their shaking body. Their spikes lowered, they didn’t have it in them to cause any sort of harm. Any sort of movement to their wings hurt beyond description. The storm outside was back to simple snowfall, (y/n) was weak, defeated. They were looking down at the ground and shook both in pain and from a new wave of fear as they saw a figure standing above them. How could it have come to this…

“Look at you, poor, poor thing…” The king’s voice was sickly sweet, terrifying to say the least from (y/n)’s position. He grabbed ahold of their wing and pulled, a pained yelp coming from (y/n).

“You truly are a rare thing, indeed, absurdly beautiful… Shame I had to hurt you, but you didn’t leave me a choice dear.”

“Please… stop this…”

It was pathetic, they had never had to beg before in their life, their resolve easily broken after long being spoiled.

“Dear, I can take all this pain away, you’ll be fixed up in a bit, it’ll be like this never happened.”

(y/n) whined, the pain clouding their decision-making abilities. They just wanted this to end. Dark tsked.

“Ah ah ah, just a little detail darling, all you have to do, just a small, insignificant thing, for this to all be over. You will give yourself over to me.”

(y/n) squeezed shut their eyes, thoughts racing. They just needed the pain to be over, was this truly the best course of action? Who knew what he would do otherwise.

“You’ll have shelter, food, all you could ever need. All I ask if you give me your obedience and hand over control. Easy, right?”

They were starting to get dizzy, the king’s figure blurring in their vision. The wind had stopped howling outside, and the clouds had begun to clear. More light streamed in through the cave opening as they tried to form a coherent thought. They caved.

“Yes, whatever you say sir, just please take the pain away.”

“Good pet” He cooed, a smug grin plastered on his face.

In almost an instant all the pain was gone, (y/n) passed out, what would await them next?


	2. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) had been a powerful dragon, ruling a great stretch of land, a ruthless beast, but what happens when they mess with the one known as the Dark king? The man traps them, for his own enjoyment even! By becoming a glorified pet, would they actually find some different purpose in their life? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkiplier x reader with gender neutral pronouns! Kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you in advance!! Enjoy!  
> [Chapter 2 is here!!! Thank you all for your patience!! Hope you enjoy!!]

(y/n) was plummeting into darkness, but something was wrong. It was like all was still, yet some unsettling doubt pushed them over the edge into an endless fall. They jolted awake, they weren’t comfortably nestled away by their hoard as they wished they were, instead, this setting was entirely different from home.

(Y/n) shot up from their position lying down and looked at their appendages, arms… hands… they were still stuck in their partially human form. Looking around they found they were laying on a plush, round mattress with an assortment of other pillows and blankets for comfort. The room was decorated in a black, white and burgundy theme, it was simple, yet regal and imposing. Clearly the owner of these things was not lacking in wealth.

(y/n) began fidgeting with one of the golden tassels on a cushion while continuing to observe. They made their way from the black walls to the large square window directly across from their spot on the ground, displayed on it an astonishing view. (y/n) gawked at the panorama, the lights of the town below them, and farther away the forest, even farther the land they had ruled for so long, the bright, round moon shining above it all. As they admired it, they realized a key question they should be asking themselves.

Why are they here?

Memories began to surface, running, the Dark king, pain, passing out on the cave floor. Suddenly, the room wasn’t nearly as welcoming anymore, it was alien, it was unknown. (Y/n)’s instinct to run kicked up again, but upon shifting around they heard the clinking of chains and now noticed the weight around their neck was a restraint chaining them to the wall. Dammit, they were trapped.

The window seemed to mock them now, as they stared off into the freedom they couldn’t possess. (y/n) wrapped their tail around themselves and made themselves smaller, also covering up with their wings. They were a young dragon, they had been lucky and spoiled, now they were stuck in this predicament. The neck restraint might’ve bruised by this point, it was certainly not comfortable, and while trying to make the room just a bit colder (y/n) found their powers were now inactive as well.

Dark knew what he was doing, they were being left to stir in their own thoughts. (y/n) stretched their wings and flapped a small bit, noticing the would they had before was no longer present. They replayed his words, the deal they had made without truly thinking, mind cloudy from pain. The room was rather barren beyond their bed on the ground, although there was a chair next to the window, unoccupied at the moment.

(y/n) found themselves startled as the door to their left opened, a dreadfully familiar face showing itself. The man was dressed in a gray suit with a burgundy tie, black dress shoes finishing the look. He held something in his hands but (y/n) didn’t get a good look before he stuffed it in his pocket neatly. He had a warm smile on his face, almost pleasant, but it was predatory and simply couldn’t mean good for (y/n). He sat on the chair, looking out the window pensively before quickly snapping back to (y/n), eyeing them over hungrily, taking in every detail.

“You are truly a beautiful creature darling.”

He trailed off, they simply sunk more into themselves if that was even possible. Something about this man, it was intimidating, nothing had ever made them cower, yet in the face of this king they behaved like a frightened, cornered animal. (y/n) tried speaking but a hoarse whisper came out at first, before they truly formulated a sentence.

“What do you want?”

Dark chuckled in satisfaction, easing and making himself comfortable on the chair, taking in their change in demeanor. “I got what I wanted, you, love.”

His voice was deep and booming, it struck something primal inside, a heightened instinct of fear like nothing before. (y/n) swallowed dry and sat up straight, trying to stand to his level as much as they could.

“But what… what do you want with me? I know of kings that would give anything to have me publicly slaughtered like an animal, I’m still alive… Why is that?”

The man grinned. “Well, I believe I shouldn’t leave such power and beauty to waste, although, who said I wouldn’t treat you like an animal? I can do what I want and if so I wish then as such it shall be.”

He was like a spoiled child, so terribly arrogant, but he was clearly in control of the situation, nothing could be done one (y/n)’s part. They shook slightly in fear, but tried to keep their composure. “What am I then? A glorified pet?”

He seemed to debate it for a second before speaking once more. “I suppose that could be an accurate description, think of it this way, your every need will be catered to, I offer shelter and care, all I ask of you is obedience. Simple, right?”

They didn’t respond, simply eyed him suspiciously.

“I took care of that wound for you, did I not? You should be grateful, I can still just give you away to one of the other kingdoms, the universe knows they want you dead. Think about it, isn’t this a much better fate?”

(y/n) knew he was right, it pained them, why must he be right. They solemnly nodded and sighed. “What’s your name?” they tentatively asked. Maybe they’d get solace in directing their anger towards a name, all they really knew was that he was the Dark king.

“Dark, but you will address me as Sir, understood?” He looked over their tail quietly, seeing the iridescent white scales meld into the black ones as he awaited a response.

“Yes… sir…” (y/n) felt their pride be crushed every second they remained in this room with him.

“Good pet.” He grinned in satisfaction, such an egotistical bastard.

“Now dear, I have a few… questions. You’ll answer them quickly for me, yes?” He placed his hands on his lap and stared them down as they hastily nodded.

“Good. Let’s start with some common courtesy, what’s your name?” He looked over their wings as (y/n) tried to sit straight, desperately attempting to display a pride that was no longer there.

“(y/n).” They mean for the response to be dry, but it was just barely above a whisper. They ran a hand over their scales, a nervous tick of sorts.

“Fitting for a rarity such as you, dear…” He sneered, basking in their insecurity. To think, they had once been fearsome. “…Now, do you have any family? Any… friends who might be looking for you perchance?”

(y/n) sighed. “No, I’ve been on my own for years now.”

“Lovely then. Well dear, to fill in some gaps, as of now you’ve been injected with a serum that should keep you in that partially human state of yours…” He stood from his chair and came near them, admiring their physique before stepping back again as not to have them shrink back too far. “…A fascinating one, at that. Now don’t be fooled, I’ve been merciful to you but I hold a high reputation. Believe me, I will only break you if you deserve to be broken. You’ve behaved so far, I’ll take you around the castle as a reward.”

(y/n) had a bit of liveliness return yet they shifted again, it was impossible to get comfortable in the restraints, Dark knew this, but he wasn’t going to make this easy, wasn’t he? “Umm… Sir? Could you, maybe, take this off?” They pointed at their neck.

“Already so demanding? I mean, I certainly could, I did bring this”  
He pulled from his pocket a collar, adorned with pleated brown lace and a center cream lace. A bow displayed on the center of it also held directly under it a tag.  
“Property of the King…” He read out loud, trailing off and grinning at the look of confusion and slight anxiousness from them.

He became deadly serious as he continued. “It has a tracker engineered by my royal advisor, so don’t think you can go about trying to escape without being punished.”

(y/n) nodded quickly. He approached them with a key and unlocked the heavy restraint as they let out a sigh of relief. “Aww, seems you’ve bruised darling, let me fix that.” A cold shiver ran down their spine as Dark rested his hand on their neck, and then the discomfort from the restraints was gone, (y/n) assumed the bruising must’ve been gone as well. Dark placed the collar on them with an oddly gentle touch, locking it with the same key and putting said key in his pocket.

“Now darling, let’s go out, shall we?”

(y/n) nodded and avoided eye contact as they took his hand, wondering what could possibly await beyond the room.


End file.
